


Marc's Pride Ring

by Lizzey_E13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzey_E13/pseuds/Lizzey_E13
Summary: Nathaniel is working at Marc's house when he sees a pride ring on his desk. Marc basically comes out to Nathaniel and Nathaniel leaves in a moment of bisexual distress.Marc ends up spiralling in anxiety, getting akumatized into Panic.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Marc's Pride Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm kind of bad at explaining what the akuma looks like ^-^;  
> And this is very lightly edited, sorry if I've made a mistake.

“Nathaniel!” Marc’s mom said happily, “It’s so wonderful to see you again! Marc’s up in his room, feel free to join him. Just make sure to knock,” She said as she let Nathaniel in. Nathaniel had no idea how Marc’s mom was so peppy, especially when Marc was so nervous and quiet all the time.

Nathaniel knocked quietly and Marc let him in. He greeted him with a small, slightly nervous smile. 

“Do you have the first pages for me?” Nathaniel asked. 

“Yeah, they’re on the desk. I’m gonna be writing in my bed, so you can use my desk,” He said, walking back to his bed. He put his journal on his legs, writing intently.  
Nathaniel had only ever been around once. It was raining and Marc had forgotten an umbrella so he walked him home before heading to his own. He had been to Marc’s room before, but he had to get home before he got a good look.

There were a few posters on the wall, there were fairly lights above Marc’s bed, there was a picture of Marc, his mom and another woman hanging on his wall, but the most notable thing to Nathaniel was that he had a corkboard. On the corkboard, there were quite a few of Nathaniel’s sketches.

“You kept those?” He asked, pointing to the board. Marc looked up.

“Oh, uh… Yeah. They help me write. I can take them down if you want me too,” He said kindly. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I just didn’t know.” Marc looked back at his paper, hiding his blushing face. Nathaniel sat down at the desk, setting his papers next to Marc’s script. He picked it up, reading it.   
After 5 minutes of writing, he looked at the desk. There was a pencil cup, some erasers, a small brush, but what caught his eye was a silver ring. He picked it up, examining it. There were gemstones of all the rainbow colours. He swallowed.

No. There was no way. Please, god, let it not be true. 

“What’s this?” Nathaniel asked, showing Marc the ring he had found. Marc looked up, taking the ring in his hands. 

“O-Oh… It’s my pride ring. My moms gave it to me after I, uh… came out,” He said, slipping off his left glove and putting it on his ring finger. 

No… no, no, no, no, no, no! 

“Uh… I have to go,” Nathaniel said, stumbling out of the room. 

Now, any normal person would confusingly say ‘Okay?’ and then go back to writing, but Marc couldn’t help but spiral. His initial thought was that maybe Nathaniel had something to do that he forgot he had before coming over, but that quickly changed to him thinking Nathaniel was homophobic.   
Nathaniel was smart, there was no way he had done something before. He hadn’t checked his phone or watch, he didn’t just have to go. He only left after Marc outing himself. 

Soon his breathing became unsteady… shoot. Anxiety. It was attacking him. 

An akuma flew through his open window and possessed the ring, turning it black. 

“Panic…”

\----------

Nathaniel paced back and forth. He had gone to where Alix was. At a skatepark. 

“Nathaniel, it’s fine. If you like him and he’s gay, why wouldn’t you ask him out?” She asked, kicking her skateboard into her hand. 

“Because that could ruin our relationship. What if he says yes and then we date, and then we have a messy breakup! We couldn’t work on our comic anymore, and it’s really helped him! He has more friends, from art club, and he feels confident in his writing the more issues we release!” He exclaimed, still pacing. “And what if he doesn’t actually want to be with me, what if he just says yes because it would be really awkward if he said no and we still did our comic--”

“Nathaniel, you’re overthinking this,” Alix said, trying to help. Nathaniel stopped pacing. 

“No, Alix, I think that you’re under thinking it!” He exclaimed, trying to stay calm and failing miserably. 

“Nath, he loves you. Even if he said no, nothing would change. You two are like… best friends. Or at least when you consider how long you’ve known each other.”

“I know, I know, but…” Nathaniel didn’t get to finish that sentence. He heard screaming. Loud, panicked…

An Akuma. 

“You best hope that’s not Marc,” Alix said, grabbing Nathaniel’s wrist too hard for comfort as she skated faster to the Louvre. 

“Why would it be Marc?” Nathaniel asked as they ran. They ducked in the pyramidal building. 

“You’ve never had someone leave you for being gay have you?” She asked. Nathaniel shook his head.

“Neither have you.”

“No, but my aunt did,” She said, walking slower now that they were in shelter. “It’s not fun. I wouldn’t be surprised if it were him. But if it is, you’re probably in danger.” Nathaniel shifted nervously. 

“What’s up with you?”

“Really?” Nathaniel asked in disbelief. “Alix, the idea of causing one of my best friends’ akumitization for the second time! I-- No! I don’t want to hurt him ever again!” He exclaimed, combing his fingers through his hair. Tears pricked his eyes, though they weren’t quite enough to slip out of his eyes. He pressed his back to the wall and slid down, his knees bending close to his chest. He rested his elbows on his knees, his hands still in his hair. 

“Nathaniel, I’m sure Marc will forgive you, he loves you, he loves working with you. But we don’t even know it’s him,” She said. “And even if it is, Ladybug and Chat Noir will save us, okay?” Nathaniel swallowed. 

“Okay…” He looked up in realisation. “I need to find out if that’s Marc out there,” He said. Alix’s eyes widened. 

“What? Are you nuts? There’s no way that you can get close without getting hurt! And what if it is! He’ll kill you!” 

“Alix, if it’s him and I caused it, I’ll never be able to forgive myself for not finding out, for not seeing if I can save more people by sacrificing myself!” Alix sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to talk her friend out of this. She looked at her skateboard. 

“Take this. Use it as a shield or something, I don’t even know, but it’ll probably be helpful,” She said, handing it to him. Nathaniel let out a small laugh. 

“You know I know how to ride this, right?” Alix had taught him.

“I know, but you’re not great at it, the concrete out there is probably broken because of that akuma and it’s probably more useful as a shield here.” Nathaniel let out a small laugh and took the skateboard before leaving the Louvre. 

He immediately saw people crying on the ground… what in the world…

He saw a couple holding each other for dear life as they broke down. He saw the akumatized victim standing near the Louvre, blasting people with dark rainbow beams. He swallowed.   
He looked at the akumatized victim. They were slim, had a similar frame as Marc. He should know. He’s drawn him. His hair was white on one half, black on the other, like Reverser had. He had a hooded cape, but the hood wasn’t up. His main suit was black on the torso, gradient into blue on the arms and purple on the legs. 

He swallowed. What it was Marc. 

Well, soon he’d find out. The Akumatized victim looked down at him and smiled mischievously. 

“Oh, Nathaniel,” He said as he flew over to Nathaniel. It was definitely Marc. “I’ve been looking for you,” He said, getting close to him, landing gently on the ground. It was at this point that Nathaniel realised that Marc was taller. Not that he had grown taller... He was wearing high heels. Not very high, but he felt much shorter, as he was already shorter than Marc.

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“Oh, darling,” He said, tracing his finger along Nathaniel’s jaw line. “I’m Panic. I’m here to make your nightmares come true.” His voice was flirtatiously threatening. It made Nathaniel blush, but he had to stay focused. 

Well, he did stay focused… until he was pulled out of the way. Ladybug. He fell gently onto the ground, clutching the skateboard. 

“Ah, finally. Took you long enough,” Panic said. Ladybug spun her yoyo, most likely trying to look more heroic. Nathaniel used that too. “I hope you can handle your greatest fears coming true. Oh wait…” He laughed. “No, I don’t,” He said, before blasting the dark laser towards her.

She spun her yoyo, blocking it. 

“Aw, you already started without me?” Chat’s voice rang from behind Panic. Panic turned around, stopping the beams. Panic looked around for a split second before blasting a black beam at a building, making it cut diagonally and slide down.   
Ladybug and Chat Noir rushed over, holding up the building. Panic laughed before walking back over to Nathaniel, who stood back up. 

“What? Gonna make my nightmares come true then?” Nathaniel asked. His nightmare had already come true. Marc was akumatized again… because of him...

“Oh, darling, you’re special… I’m not gonna do that… yet” He said. “I’m going to see what your greatest nightmare is. I’m going to make it happen in real life. I’m gonna see you suffer.” He pushed Nathaniel’s face up, their faces close. “Like you made me suffer.” 

“Forgive me,” He mumbled. He shoved the skateboard into Panic’s stomach, pushing him away. He hit him in the head before tripping him by sweeping it under his legs. The heels made it easier for him to fall than it would’ve been if he had been wearing his every day boots. 

“Darling, why would you make this any harder than it had to be,” He said, standing up. “If you come with me then no one else will get hurt,” He said. Nathaniel sighed, putting the board to his side. 

“No one else will get hurt?” Panic smiled. 

“Of course not. You’re what I want, Daring,” He said, tilting his head up. Nathaniel didn’t like how handsy he was being, it wasn’t actually Marc. 

“Fine,” He said, dropping the skateboard there. “Take me. No one else gets hurt.” Panic smiled. 

“Yes, Darling,” He said, picking him up bridal style. As Panic flew away, he heard Ladybug summon her Lucky Charm. 

“So, like, what exactly are your powers?” Nathaniel asked awkwardly. Panic giggled. 

“Oh, Darling. You’re adorable. I can make people’s greatest nightmares come true to send them into a dark anxiety attack. But for you, my darling… I want to see it for myself,” He said. Hearing Marc’s voice call him ‘Darling,’ made his stomach flip and made his knees feel weak. But he reminded himself, it wasn’t Marc. It was Panic. Panic landed on the top of the nearest, high building.

“We’re not going to the Eiffel Tower?” He asked. Usually that’s where Akuma’s went. 

“Oh, no. Although I would love to visit such a romantic spot with you, my darling, you don’t deserve it. You’ve hurt me,” He said, putting him down. He put him against the small structure that had a door to the building. “That shouldn’t be rewarded,” He said, quietly. He pressed his right hand next to Nathaniel, pinning him to the wall slightly.   
Nathaniel immediately blushed. It was Panic, but those were Marc’s eyes. He pulled away, leaving a dark rainbow rope stuck to the structure. He giggled as he ran around the small structure a few times. He pressed his hand to the other side of Nathaniel, leaving him strapped to the structure. 

“Now you can’t run from me,” He whispered into Nathaniel’s ear before pecking his cheek. “Now, if you don’t mind, I need to collect Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. I’ll be back soon, Darling.”

“Wait, Panic!” Nathaniel called as Panic started to fly off. He landed back at Nathaniel again. 

“Yes, Darling?”

“I thought you said that if I came with you, you wouldn’t hurt anyone else,’ He said, avoiding looking into Panic’s eyes. They made him weak. They were Marc’s. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt them, Darling. As long as they don’t fight me hard,” He said with a small giggle. Panic pecked Nathaniel’s nose. “And don’t worry. You’ll suffer soon.”   
Panic flew off again and Nathaniel watched the fight. It was only between Panic and Chat Noir. Where had Ladybug gone?

“Nathaniel,” He heard. He flinched. “Oh, sorry,” He heard. Ladybug came into his view. “I didn’t mean to scare you. But I think I need your help.”

“What do you need, Ladybug?”

“Do you think you could get away?” Nathaniel immediately shook his head. 

“No. I won’t. If I do, people will get hurt,” He said. Ladybug gave a kind smile.

“That’s awfully selfless, Nathaniel,” She said. “Do you know where his akuma is?”

“His ring,” He said miserably. He hated that he knew that, he hated why he knew that. 

“Thank you,” She said. Nathaniel nodded. She summoned her lucky charm quietly. It fell into her hands. Handcuffs? “Okay then…” She said, putting it at her side. She looked around 

[The handcuffs]  
[Chat Noir]  
[The rope tying Nathaniel down]  
[Nathaniel]  
[Panic’s wrists]

She took a breath. Nathaniel had to be okay with this. 

“Could you do something for me?”

\----------

Panic returned to Nathaniel, frustrated. 

“What happened?” He asked. Panic grimaced. 

“I lost them,” He said. He smiled. “That’s okay, I can take care of you first, my darling.” Panic put his hand under Nathaniel’s hair, caressing his cheek gently. Nathaniel blushed. 

“Cataclysm!” Nathaniel heard quietly be said. Panic seemed too distracted. But soon, Nathaniel’s arms were loose. He pulled Panic’s face down on his, kissing him. Panic noticeably squeaked. Nathaniel heard the little clicks of the handcuffs and pulled away. 

“Nathaniel! No!” He exclaimed, feeling his ring slip off. Ladybug dropped it to the ground before she stepped on it. She purified the akuma before taking off the handcuffs, calling miraculous ladybug.   
The building was fixed, all the people recovered from their anxiety attacks. Panic fell weakly to his knees. The black and purple bubbles ran over his body, revealing Marc. Ladybug picked up the ring as Marc woke back up. 

“W… Where am I?” He asked, looking around. As soon as he saw Ladybug and Chat Noir, his stomach churned. “Shoot,” He mumbled. 

“I believe this is yours,” She said, handing it to him. Marc nodded, slipping it on. 

“Thanks,” He mumbled. 

“Do you want us to take you home?” Marc shook his head. 

“I’ll make sure he gets home safe, Nathaniel said, putting his hand on Marc’s shoulder. Ladybug and Chat noir nodded as their miraculous beeped consecutively. They launched off into the distance. 

“Nathaniel?” Marc asked. Nathaniel offered his hand and helped Marc up. “Oh, goodness, did I hurt you?” He asked, panicked. Nathaniel shook his head. 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, his voice filled with care.

“What?”

“I know I’m the one who ended up getting you akumatized, you wouldn’t have come after me otherwise. What did I do?” He asked. “I don’t want to ever do it again, I already feel awful that I got you akumatized once.” Marc let out a weak laugh as they walked into the elevator. Marc hit the first floor button. 

“Are you homophobic?” He asked. Nathaniel sighed and shoved his face into his hand. 

“Shoot,” He said. 

“I-If you are--”

“No, no, I’m… I’m not, it’s just that Alix was right,” He said with a small laugh. Marc laughed a bit too.

“Then why did you leave?”

“I was afraid of--” Nathaniel cut himself off. “I’m bisexual,” He said. Marc wasn’t expecting that. 

“Oh. Really?” Nathaniel nodded. “Then why did you leave?” He asked. 

“I like you, Marc. I like you a lot. And hearing that you were gay, my mind told me I had a chance.” He sighed. “I needed to leave before I did something really stupid.” Marc blinked before mumbled something, looking down with a blushing face. “Did you say something, Marc?”

“What if I want you do to stomthing supid,” He stuttered Marinettely, “To do something stupid,” He corrected. Nathaniel tilted his head in confusion. 

“What?”

“N-Nevermind,” He said, fidgeting with his ring. Nathaniel wanted to know, but he didn’t want to pry. 

“Could I come over? We ca-can work on our comic book.” He was blushing, they walked out of the elevator.

“Yeah,” Marc said as they started to leave, “That sounds--” Nathaniel fell. “Oh my god, are you okay!” Marc exclaimed. Nathaniel bit his lips together, trying not to laugh.   
He had slid on the skateboard that he had left on the ground. He needed to return it to Alix anyway. He laughed. Marc held out his hand and helped Nathaniel up.

“This is Alix's, we should like… give it back to her,” He said, picking it up.

“Why is it over here?”

“She gave it to me. To ride or use as a shield. I used it as a weapon,” He said with a small, nervous laugh. 

“Oh, god. Did I hurt you!” Nathaniel let out a polite laugh as they started walking towards the Louvre. 

“No, no. You just got really really close to me and I needed an out. I kind of pushed you-- Panic, I mean, with it,” Nathaniel said, remembering to differentiate Marc and Panic.

"Oh, god, what did I say to you?" Marc said, panicking again, no pun intended. 

"Marc, try to remain calm, Panic didn’t say anything bad,” He said kindly. “I mean, not that bad.” Marc shoved his blushing face in his hands.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, Nathaniel.” 

“It’s okay, Marc,” Nathaniel said, putting his hand on his crush’s shoulder. “You, Panic, I mean, he only really called me something before tying me to that building. And it didn’t hurt or anything like that. And he didn’t really use his powers on me.”

“What did he call you?” He asked shakily. 

“Darling,” Nathaniel said nonchalantly. 

“Oh, god…” Marc groaned as Nathaniel opened the door to the Louvre, near where Alix was. He was immediately dragged in. 

“Who was it?” Alix asked. Marc followed in. 

“Me…” He said, ashamed. 

“I told you!” Alix said, hitting Nathaniel in the back of the head three times, one with each syllable. 

“Ow, ow, I get it!” Nathaniel said. He put the skateboard on her head. “Here,” He said flatly. Alix laughed, taking it off her head. 

“What’d he do?”

“Nothing. I mean, to me,” Nathaniel said, “Alya’s probably gonna post stuff on the Lady-Blog, but I’d… I’d rather not talk about it,” He said. He cleared his throat. “We’re gonna go work on our comic.” Alix nodded. 

Nathaniel and Marc left the building, walking to Marc’s house. 

“Did I-- He... do anything else?” Marc asked meekly. Nathaniel swallowed. He couldn’t think of anything in particular that Panic did, his mind was only flooded with the moment of his kiss with Panic. 

“N-No, it’s-- It was fine, it wasn’t that bad. He took me up to the building, tied me there, and tried to get the miraculous. He lost them, came back to me and then…” Nathaniel went red. “He, uh… We got his akuma. It wasn’t as bad as last time.” 

“Okay… What did I do to everyone else?” 

“You made their greatest nightmare come true, to them, I think. It sent them into a strong anxiety or panic attack. It made a lot of people useless. They were just kind of collapsed on the ground.” He looked down. 

“Oh, god…” Marc said again. “I feel so awful…”

“Don’t, it’s my fault. I’m the one who gave you an anxiety attack,” Nathaniel said, rubbing his neck with guilt. “It’s my fault.”

“I shouldn’t have overreacted.” 

“You didn’t overreact. If you had left after finding like, a bi pride bracelet of mine, I probably would’ve panicked too.” Marc looked at Nathaniel.

“Bi?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re bi?” Marc asked. Nathaniel nodded with a small smile.

“From what I know, I mean. I like boys and girls. That’s bisexual, right?” He asked. Marc’s mind went into overdrive.

“I mean, it could also be pansexual, maybe omnisexual. And are you attracted to both romantically and sexually attracted to them, because my mom is biromantic but homosexual--”

“Marc,” Nathaniel interrupted, trying to get him to be calm. “I’m labelling myself as bi until further notice. My point is, I like boys,” He said. “I like you,” He said again. 

“I, uh, like you too,” Marc said, his face flushed. Nathaniel took Marc’s hand. Of course, being as shy as they were, they both looked away from each other, but inched a bit closer so their sides were closer. 

“So, uh, did you ever get around to writing in that aquatic power up?” Nathaniel asked. Marc giggled.   
“No, actually, thank you for reminding me.” 

\----------

“I can’t concentrate,” Nathaniel said, staring at Marc, resting his head on his hand. Marc looked up, blowing his bangs out of the way. 

“How long have you been sitting like that?” Marc asked, blushing slightly. Nathaniel looked at his phone. 

“5 minutes.” He said before resting his head on his hand again, looking at Marc. He smiled. 

“W-Why?”

“You’re adorable when you’re concentrating. And when you’re blushing. And… just all the time,” He said. “Sorry, I’ll stop,” He said, looking down at his drawing. He glanced at Marc again before trying to force himself to look back at the paper. 

“You don’t have to. I like seeing your eyes,” Marc said. Nathaniel smiled, looking back up.

“You can only see one of my eyes,” He said sassily. Marc giggled before taking one of the rainbow clips off his desk and clipping Nathaniel’s hair back with it. 

“That’s better,” Marc said. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Marc looked down with a sad look. 

“What’s wrong?” Nathaniel asked, his voice filled with care and affection. 

“I just… what are we, Nath?” He asked, not looking at him in fear. Nathaniel took Marc’s hand. Marc looked up. 

“I would love to be your boyfriend. But if you just want to be comic book partners, I totally understand,” He said. Marc smiled. 

“I want to be your boyfriend too. Like a lot,” Marc said. Nathaniel got out of the desk chair and sat on Marc’s bed. 

“So… boyfriends?” 

“Yeah.” Marc said. 

“Can I kiss you, Marc?” Nathaniel asked. Marc smiled wider and nodded eagerly. Nathaniel leaned in and kissed Marc gently.   
It was different from when he kissed Panic. It was, well, returned. It was loving. There were sparks. He had consent. It was gentle. It was with Marc. Not the akumatized, dark version of Marc. It was Marc.


End file.
